


Soul Searching

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, August Writing Challenge, Drabble, I don't even know how to tag this, Is it crack? Is it fluff?, M/M, Possibly the beginning of idiots to lovers, Pre-Relationship, Professional Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about the consequences of rivalry in the workplace.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). Day 21 is: Professional Rivals AU.
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta and constant support! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“That soul is mine.” 

The determined look on his colleague’s face doesn’t startle Eddie. “I saw it first.”

“Yet I claimed it first. You’re getting slow, old man,” Buck says, grinning.

“Asshole.”

“Boys.” The Boss says. Annoyed, but not surprised. The rivalry between their teams was as old as the Great Flood. “I don’t care if you need to rock-paper-scissors this. Make a decision or I’m sending you two to Earth. As humans. Until both your teams learn to get along.”

-

Earth wasn’t that bad. It had ice cream, and puppies.

The motel room only had one bed, though.

 _Bummer_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/627092507302494208/soul-searching).  
> Your kudos, emoji and comments warm my heart every time ♥


End file.
